


Years Weigh

by amyfortuna



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is Esca's slave in the Seal Village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Weigh

Years as a slave weigh more than Marcus can bear. Five, beaten into his back and his bad leg, five, dazed, confused, trembling, five years without a kind word. 

Marcus shivers with cold, thin, scarcely nourished. Marcus burns fever-hot, and only one old woman tends him. 

He understands now. If offered the chance to fight for his life in the arena tomorrow, he would barely bother to stand at all. He would beg for his death from Esca, but Esca would never grant it, only stare with eyes hard as flint at Marcus on his knees, broken, and turn away.


End file.
